Kagayaku Hoshi
Hoshi is one of the main characters in Shining Galaxy Precure. She is also one of the three main princesses of the Twinkle Kingdom, and is really good at chemistry. Her Precure form is Cure Starlight. Appearance Personality Unlike her younger sister, Maria, she is very confident and does not worry to much except in extreme situations. when she becomes frozen with shock and extremely angered. But, unlike her older sister Ria, she isn't a loner and is instead very friendly towards people. Also, unlike Maria, she actually likes her Precure outfit from the very start. When she was younger, she had a very unlikable personality. She used to be rude towards her adoptive parents and hardly listened to anything her adoptive parents had said. She also showed unlikable personality towards Rihito as she did things which did not please him. But later as she grew up, she became calm yet very much confident. Relationships [[Kagayaku Maria|'Kagayaku' Maria]]: 'Ever since she got saved by Maria in episode 1, they always acted like sisters with each other. Whenever Maria feels discouraged, Hoshi was always there for her to encourage her. But, unlike most duo relationships in most Precure series, they actually fought each other in episode 15. But after a few episodes they reconciled and became friends again. 'Kagayaku[[Kagayaku Ria| Ria]]: 'Because of Ria's distant personality, they never befriended with each other until around the 20s episodes. '''Rihito Adei: '''When she was a kid she was more abrasive and treated him very badly. But, as the years went on, she was nicer towards him and they both ended up being lovers. '''Merida: '''As Merida is a villain, it's obvious that she hated her. But, as the series progressed, their relationship worsened once Hoshi began to know more about Merida's plans for her boyfriend. History Pre Series She like her sisters, Maria and Ria, Hoshi also went through the same thing before she was born. She initially appeared as one of the stars in space. Queen Sara longed for children so when she used her magic, three stars fell from the space all the way towards her. She then used her magic again to store the stars somewhere in Twinkle Kingdom. When Akuma from Red Galaxy appeared, he didn't appear visibly but instead invisibly appeared and entered into Queen Sara's mind and started controlling her. Sara then corrupted the entire Twinkle Kingdom as well as the entire universe, turning everyone in Twinkle Kingdom as well as the people in Earth into Nikushimis and corrupting most of the planets except Mars, Uranus and Neptune which Angel Stella saved them. The planets that were corrupted had aliens that were also corrupted but in planets that were not corrupted had most of the aliens corrupted with an exception of a few aliens. Queen Sara was also about to corrupt the three stars so that when they are born as babies (which are these three cures), they'll work for her which Angel Stella didn't allow her so instead she took the three un-corrupted stars and created three new planets called Lovely Land, Shining Bloom and Holy World. She then sent the three stars to each planet and also created the system of access through black hole by saying ''"Oh my stars. Please heed my call. Take us to another planet. We'll gladly appreciate it. Take us to *name of the place*" ''three times so that the black hole can appear and suck the person needed to go to another place. The three cures in their own worlds were adopted by their own adoptive families. When Hoshi as a star fell down from the sky, to near her adoptive family's house, the star immediately turned into a baby which is her and her adoptive parents Haruka Miku and Haruka Yusa began to adopt her. Seven years later, her adoptive brother and the son of Miku and Yusa was born. When Hoshi was 7 years old, she met Rihito Adei for the first time. She instantly developed a crush on him. She although cared for him, treated him very badly. She used to obsess with him and was very open about her emotions and used to tell everyone that she loves him. She is so clingy that she never left him alone. Whenever Rihito used to make mistakes or give excuses that he can be with her later, she either makes fun of him or never forgave him for a few days or brings out a frying pan from the kitchen to beat him up. But as time passed and they grew, Hoshi became more mature and now she tries her best to hide her feelings. ''Series story coming soon... Cure Starlight This is Kagayaku Hoshi's alter ego. She uses her Starshine Glimmer and shouts 'Precure! Galaxy Power Up!' and transforms into this form. Attacks * '''Light '''Beam: '''Fires a zig zag shaped laser from her Starlight Gun. * '''Time Freeze: '''Stops time. * '''Bomb Generation: '''Summons a huge bomb and throws it at the enemies but instead of flames during the explosion, there are northern lights. * '''Aurora Beam: '''Fires two green northern light beams from her eyes. * '''Starlight Shoot: '''Fires deadly glowing bullets from her Starlight Gun. * '''Starlight Missile: '''FIres a huge deadly missile from her weapon. * '''Mine Bombard: '''Summons mines that stay dormant for 2 seconds and then explode. Songs * '''New Reality: '''This song was played at the end of the series in instrumental version where the reality altered when Maria during the daytime in an open field looked at the sky and was able to see the galaxy and the planet Earth together and felt amazed. Also this song was played in some of the scenes of the Shining Galaxy Precure movie since Hoshi was the main protagonist throughout the entire movie. * '''Timeline Bend: '''This song was played in one of the scenes of the movie and the anime where the story focuses on Hoshi mostly. Trivia * She is the first cure to possess the power of northern lights. * She and Rihito during their childhood relationships were more like Sonic and Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog series. *Comparing to the official cures (though she isn't an official Precure), she is the first main cure to die until the end of the series. Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure